Many persons, especially female, would like to utilize modern swim wear fashions, e.g., the new (1981) high cut leg openings, and/or bikini bottoms, but do not do so because these revealing fashions show embarrassing expanses of fat deposits sometimes known as "cellulite", as well as other blemishes which are very difficult to remove and are certainly less than attractive, so that many feel forced to wear more old fashioned garments, and this also causes some embarrassment.
This invention provides a novel garment that can be worn to show the modern fashions but very unobtrusively covers the "cellulite" areas otherwise revealed.